Articles
Here you have found a list of articles that have been preserved here to Educate fans on the past and present. We copied the text as a sort of back up plan in the case that the websites that holds these articles may lose em’ somehow fans can find em here. COPYRIGHT NOTICE: All of these articles are taken from various resources. They don't "belong" to this wiki WIKI NOTE: Please add any articles you find and send em' here or finish any articles that have not been updated. Literally anyone can edit here (you don't need to have an account to type), so feel free. Also when a new article is updated, please link em' here. It should be in order of year. http://halloweenhorrornights.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Halloween_Horror_Nights_article 1986 * Death on Tram Tour at Universal Tied to 'Horror Night' Stunt 1994 * Scare Tactics 101 * Halloween Horror Nights at Universal offers more than just the typical haunted house 1995 * Halloween Horror Full of Scares 1997 * Trying With All Their Fright * Yearlong Quest For Screams * CHAIN SAW DRILL TEAM IS A REVVV-ELRY OF SCREAMS BUT NO SMILE * Something wicked this way comes 1998 * HORRORS! UNIVERSAL'S AT IT AGAIN * Universal studios scaring up Halloween Horror Nights * Bloodcurdling Capitalism; Theme Parks Raise the Dead to Lift the Bottom Line 1999 * Frights of Fancy * Universal Has A New Scare Tactic for HHN * ZOMBIE BITES HOLLYWOOD; AREA THEME PARKS ARE HEAVEN-SENT FOR HAIR-RAISING HALLOWEEN HORROR. 2000 * Creative Director Dreams Up Movie-Quality Fright Effects * The Fright Stuff 2001 * Jacks pack is the sum of our fears * No Holding Horrors Back * Universal Scans for Scary Guests * Terror with a Chainsaw: Eddie * 2001 Excerp 2002 * Halloween Horror Nights XII moved to Islands of Adventure this year. * Hotel of evil * Fright — The Universal Experience * Scaring Up Business * Keeper's Tales- A Different Look at Halloween Horror Nights Islands of Fear * SKULLTEACHER OF THE YEAR * Universal Orlando turns Halloween horrible Needs Newspaperarchive.com subscription * Where's Cindy? Universal's Caretaker got there first * Let the nightmare begin (excerpt) * Creepy Sells * Big Scream TV * 2002 Media Gift excerpt 2003 * It's A Wicked Good Time For Universal's `Undead' * Interview with the Director * Universal's Snuff-film Commercial * FEAR FACTOR; Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Delight in Being Too Close for Comfort * Halloween Horrors 2004 * DOUBLE TROUBLE Needs transcribing * Halloween Horror Nights XIV Web Site News Release * Home Show fell victim to Jeanne (excerpt) * Scary Diversion Needs transcribing * Horror Nights Back in Town 2005 * Bibbidi, Bobbidi...... and lots of boos (Excerpt) (Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror) * UNIVERSAL FOR HALLOWEEN: FRIGHTENING GOOD TIME * It’s back! Halloween Horror Nights returns to terrorize 2006 * Dreaming Up Nightmares * Horror Nights kicks off at Universal Studios * MONSTER ROBOT REVISITS UNIVERSAL * Attacked by Zombies! * Halloween Horror Nights Thrills Revelers to Death * It’s the unkindest cut of all 2007 * Freddy Krueger, Leatherface and Jason will hit Universal * Michael Roddy * New Maniacs in Residence 2008 * A Bloody Good Time at Universal Orlando's 2008 Halloween Horror Nights * It's a bloody, scary, Mary Halloween- NEEDS TRANSCRIBING * Fright Nights - Theme Park Ranger - Cover Story * Universal cuts to the chase * Halloween Horror Nights at USF: An Inside Look * September 26, 2008 Press Release * September 9, 2008 Press Release * The only place to hide is the bathroom * Universal crafts Bloody Mary bio for Halloween Horror Nights * Universal's Bloody Mary: Eyes that chill * USF's Halloween Horror Night Conference Call * Halloween Horror Nights at USF: An Inside Look * Murdy on Changes at Halloween Horror NightS 2009 * Step Inside Halloween Horror Nights Houses * The head behind the horrors * Work behind haunted houses * That's not butter on that popcorn * Costume designers add bite * Makeup Artists Vital to Park’s Scary Spectacle 2010 * Make waiting fun, not deadly 2011 * Frights from Cooper, Roth fill Universal backlot * Horror is his calling * Latino characters joining the haunts 2012 * Experience zombies, chainsaws and Alice Cooper 2013 * Dread Central Tours El Cucuy 2016 * Resorts World Sentosa sets the stage for Halloween Category:Community Category:Halloween Horror Nights article